A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Kurt and Rachel did everything together. They got into NYADA together, they had a double wedding, and now their pregnant together? What will they do? How will they tell Blaine and Finn? Going through pregnancy is less hard when your best friend shares the same fate.
1. The News

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel had been best friends as long as they could remember. They did everything together. They were born the

same month and were inseparable. They said their first words together, their first words being, friend. They had their first steps together. They

started to sing together. They joined glee club together. They got boyfriends at 16 together. Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson at first found their

friendship weird, but got used to it pretty quickly. They were always together, attached at the hip, the only times when they weren't together was

when they were with their boyfriends. They went through slushies, and locker slams together. When the school chose 'West Side Story' as their

musical, they both auditioned together for the two leads, and got them. When Kurt ran for school president, Rachel ran for vise president. They both

auditioned for NYADA together. They both got into NYADA. They moved to New York with their boyfriends. They moved into apartments next to each

other. They auditioned for a Broadway show, and got in. They, together became very known Broadway stars. When Finn asked Rachel to marry him

when they were 21, Rachel said no, because she and Kurt had to proposed to at the same time. At age 22, Blaine and Finn proposed together in a

cheesy, romantic, chick flic way, Kurt and Rachel said yes. They got married at a double wedding on a Wednesday, when they were 23. They were

both happy, they loved their husbands. But currently both Broadway stars are sitting anxiously in the waiting room, waiting for the results of their

tests. They had both been feeling sick lately, but they didn't want to worry their husbands, so they went together to the doctors appointment without

them knowing.

The door opened and the doctor that looked in his mid 40's held two envelopes in his hand. Kurt and Rachel were holding

hands, very tightly, waiting for the doctor to speak. When he did he said something none of them expected.

"Congratulations!You are both 3 months pregnant!"

And Just like that Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and simultaneously fainted.

* * *

It's not that they didn't want children, it's just that they don't want hem now. Their both 24, doing a very important musical and a

baby could ruin it. So Kurt and Rachel weren't so happy. But the real problems about to come. What were they going to do?


	2. Ice cream

"and Action!," yelled Mark, their director.

At the cue Rachel and Kurt started reading their lines. it had been a week since they had found out they were pregnant. They were both anxious and worried about the news but put all of their concentration on their performing instead. They had both been cast for the two leads, the best role they had had in their Broadway career. The show would start in two months, and all of their heart was put on it being a success.

"What are we even doing here, Rach?," Kurt asked Rachel, on their way home, after they were done with the practice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that by the time the show start's we're both going to be too big to actually perform and our understudies will be the ones performing.,"Kurt hadn't wanted to be so blunt, but the words just flowed through him as if a dam had been broken.

Rachel looked like she was forming words to contradict his statement but instead of speaking she suddenly broke into violent tears.

"Oh my god! don-n't cry. R-ach," Kurt stumbled with his words as he tried to calm Rachel down. She had huddled into his chest and he cringed at the salty tears wetting his shirt. Rachel leaned on the wall as she slowly started to control her tear flow.

"Forget I said anything. I'm sure that you could perform even wit a hundred extra pounds on you. And they'll probably let you take the understudies place after you give birth," Kurt said uncertainly, but Rachel didn't notice.

She looked hopeful"Really?"

"Sure."

Rachel nodded to herself as if that would make it more real. Kurt turned, facing Rachel, and used his thumb to rid her of the few tears that hadn't stopped falling down her face. He noticed that she still wasn't too happy and she looked as if she wanted to ask him something.

"What do you want Rachel?" He asked her kindly.

"Ice cream," She said sheepishly, her voice muffled.

"Okay"

* * *

By the time that they had gotten home it was six, they were expected home two hours ago and they knew Finn and Blaine would be worried. They said their goodbye's and walked to their apartments, that were next to each other.

* * *

As soon as Kurt closed the door behind him he was wrapped up in Blaine's arms.

"Where were you? You usually aren't this late," Blaine said with a frown.

"I was with Rachel, she, um, was worried about...something and I thought ice cream would cheer her up so we went to the ice cream parlor, and I guess we lost track of time"

"She was worried about something?," Blaine questioned, and eyebrow raised. They usually never kept secrets from each other.

"yes, something"

"Kurt, tell me." He whined playfully.

"No"Kurt replied back playfully, kissing Blaine on the cheek and running to the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower he broke down crying. His sobs were muffled by the water pouring. _'I just had my dream come true and now it's going to be taken away.'_ he thought sadly.

* * *

"What's wrong Rachel?"Rachel cursed internally. Finn knew her too well.

"Nothing Finn," She answered in a tone that she hoped to was reassuring. Finn walked up to her.

"You're eyes are puffy and red." He said matter-of-factly."Have you been crying." He frowned.

"um, in the scenes today I had to cry on command a lot. That's why eyes are red." Rachel had never been so happy to have been an actress.

"okay." he replied, unsure.

"let's go to bed."

She knew that she would have to tell Finn eventually, like Kurt would have to tell Blaine, but for now she was happy with pretending that it didn't exist.


End file.
